


Call Me Tris

by britishflower



Series: Her Name Is Yara [1]
Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: A rewrite ficlet of chapter 5, book 1 aka Giving Yara the content she deserves.
Relationships: Yara & Agatha (School For Good And Evil)
Series: Her Name Is Yara [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069685
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Call Me Tris

Agatha ended up having no roommates. Reena hauled her luggage up the stairs only to drag it back down as soon as she saw Agatha. Millicent demanded a floor on the lower room due to her fear of heights. 

The dark haired girl wasn't disappointed, being alone simply meant she could think of way to escape this place. The door to her room opened. Inside stepped a boy with red hair to his shoulders and wore a pink suit with a large floppy bow, a golden T stitched above his swan . He was taking in the room with wide, joyful eyes. Those eyes landed on Agatha. Surprisingly he smiled a little more at the girl in black "Hi! You must be Agatha, my roommate!" He said excitedly.

Agatha watched the boy placed his suitcase on the bed next to her and started unpacking "Are you lost? I don't think boys and girls are allowed to share rooms," she said.

The boy looked up at her "Oh, I guess they didn't have enough time to tell you." He did a little bow "I am Tris, I'm uh, trans and they just switched me over after making a mistake on my files," she explained.

Agatha wasn't new to the subject of transgender. Her mom had the occasional patient who was transitioning. Her new roommate, maybe there was an actual chance she'd like somebody here "Alright Tris, welcome the girl club," she said. The ginger haired girl smiled at Agatha with that happy smile.

There was jingling outside the door "Time for the welcoming," Tris said, nervously arranging her pink bowtie. 

Agatha stood up and took the girl's hand. Tris smiled at her again with nervous excitement. They entered the hall filled with pretty in pink new princesses then Tris pulled the door shut "You haven't changed into your dress!" She said.

Agatha glanced over at the pink dress on her bed. She glared at it then to Tris. The girl had no intention on moving from that door until she did "I'll turn around if you want," she said with suddenly anxious. Agatha held back a comment about no point since they were both girls. Although Tris was openly trans didn't mean she was comfortable seeing others girl change in front of her yet "Fine."

\-------- 

They luckily ended up in the back row. Tris handed Agatha a red rose from her sleeve "What's this for?" Agatha asked.

Her roommate shrugged "When they got me in the boys at first, we were going to toss those to whichever girl caught our eye. The Nymphs never took it back so may as well give it to the first girl who welcomed me," her cheeks were bright red "But don't mention it, you've been the nicest person here to me," she said.

Agatha gently fidgeted with the rose petals and watched as the other girls perked up excitedly. In the sea of nevers, she saw Sophie perked up too. Agatha was surprised to see her best friend in the dumpy black uniform. Tris grumbled under her breath "And here comes the boys."

Fifty nine beautiful boys exploded into the room, all in pairs engaged in sword play as boots stomped, swords clashed, and as the battle reached the peak of boys pinning boys to the wall "Romantic tension," Tris teased and Agatha couldn't stop a snort from escaping. They whirled around, holding up brilliant red roses followed by a shout of 'Milady!' And tossed the roses to a girl they wanted. Beatrix got the lion's share. 

And just as it seemed to settle down, the doors opened one last time. The last boy entered with hair haloed in gold, his skin hot desert sand, eyes celestial blue. Tris drummed her fingers on the empty seat in front of her "And there's the Camelot boy," she whispered.

Agatha raised a questioning eyebrow "Who?"

Tris rolled her eyes and draped herself dramatically onto Agatha "Tedros of Camelot, son of King Arthur, an absolutely empty box of nothing," she joked. She wasn't wrong, the Prince seemed unfazed as he disarmed each boy with ease. Soon he was the only boy holding his sword. He held up his rose which had all the girls desperate for. Except Tris who sunk into her seat and Agatha who saw Sophie getting ready to.

The flower sailed through the air and fell into Agatha's lap. Tris exploded into laughter, Tedros recoilded with shock, Agatha held up her hands in disgust, Sophie was being pulled away by wolves.

\-----

Agatha had zoned out during the assembly until the end when Tris jostled her "Come on, it's over," she said.

Everyone begun filing out in tight lines. Tris avoided eye contact with any boy who tried talking to her. She fidgeted with her shirt cuff. Agatha took her hand "It's fine."

The girl smiled softly and Agatha felt herself grow a little more happier.


End file.
